Acid
by PaperMoonsandWolfstar
Summary: One haze and one trip might change everything. M for drug content amongst other things. Wolfstar.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius staggered up the dormitory room stairs, desperately trying to catch his breath. His hands were trembling, sweat pouring down his face. He threw himself onto his bed with a gasp, wiping his head and lying back.

He'd had a shitty day, and right now, he just needed to forget it all.

His hands snaked under his mattress, groping around for a few seconds before finally coming across the cardboard box.

He sighed in relief, pulling out the box and clutching it to his chest.

Reaching inside the box, he pulled out the metal tray, popping pill after pill through the foil until they were all released.

Seven white pills lay on his palm, and he hastily tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them successfully even though his throat felt like sandpaper.

An hour later, the effects of the pain pills kicked in.

Sirius was sat by the fire, ignoring James and Peter whilst they played a game of Exploding Snap. He'd been staring into the flames for a few long minutes before Remus called his name. He glanced up, and froze, an excited grin playing around the corners of his lips.

Remus' face was obscured by the imprint of the light, and his voice was echoing around Sirius' skull. Remus' body began to swim in front of him, and he sighed in delight, contentedly watching the distorted image and becoming completely unaware of Remus calling his name.

"Sirius!"

James' yell penetrated the thick fog around Sirius' mind, and he blinked in confusion, his vision clearing.

James, Remus and Peter were all knelt around Sirius' seated form. Remus was waving his hand back and forth across Sirius' line of vision, whilst James was continuously yelling his name and shaking his shoulders for emphasis.

"Quit it Jjames." Sirius managed to slur, still blinking confusedly.

"Sirius, what the fuck?!"

Sirius giggled, pulling James in by the tie and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, I'm so high right now."

James pulled back. He stared at Sirius for a few seconds before a peal of laughter escaped his lips. Shaking his head, he grabbed the still-grinning Sirius up by the shoulder and pulled him towards the dormitories.

"C'mon mate. Sleep it off. Sleep it off."

The next morning, Sirius was woken up by the shower being switched on, and to his shock and delight, realised sleeping hadn't ridded his mind of that delicious fog.

He was still high as all hell.

"Oh wowwwww." Sirius muttered, jumping out of bed and falling halfway across the room before managing to catch himself on one of the bedposts. He snorted with laughter, lurching to the other side of the room, and dressed slowly, ensuring he was actually dressing correctly.

Twenty minutes later, when James was up, Sirius made eye contact with him for the first time that morning.

James immediately recognised the glassy eyed look in Sirius' eyes, and ran over to the other side of the room.

"Siri?" he whispered, placing both hands on Sirius' shoulders.

Sirius swung out of James' grasp, chuckling loudly.

"Heeey Jamesy Jamesy Jamesy."

James raised an eyebrow, a small smile twitching around the corners of his mouth.

"Ohh, today is going to be fun."

Two periods later, Sirius was hunched over his desk in Transfiguration. The blank sheet in front of him was swimming in and out of focus, and the quill poised near it was shaking in his grasp.

"Class, please put your things away."

Professor McGonagall swept to the front of the room.

"It has come to my attention that conventional teaching methods don't appear to work for this class. It appears for this particular set of pupils, a.. er, new approach is necessary to cater for the need for interaction."

"Meaning we're all a bunch of prats." James snorted from the back.

"What was that, Mr Potter?"

"Nothing, Professor McGonagall." James blinked innocently from his seat.

"So I thought. Now. I thought that everyone could get into groups of three or four, and do a small presentation on a specific spell. I'll come round and tell each of you which spell to do, and you can deliver it at the end of the hour." she announced.

The class exploded with cheers of excitement and the scraping of chairs as people hurried over to sit with their friends.

Peter and Remus came over from the other side of the classroom to join an amused James and a completely out of it Sirius.

They both pulled around chairs from the desk behind and placed them on the other side of James and Sirius, so they all shared one table.

Remus then leant forward, trying to catch Sirius' gaze.

"Padfoot? Sirius? You okay?" he asked, and when he received no response, shot James a look.

He quickly took James' smirk and Sirius' unfocused eyes and pieced them together.

"Is-is he still high?" he murmured softly, and James began laughing again, nodding as he did so.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall reached their table.

"Something funny, Mr. Potter?" she asked sternly.

"N-No Professor." he managed, wiping his eyes and closing his mouth, although he was still shaking with laughter.

"Good. Now, the spell you four will be doing is…"

She was interrupted by a loud clatter. Sirius' chair was overturned, and he was lay on the wooden floor, his face muffling the howls of laughter coming from his mouth.

Seeing this set James off again, causing the entire class to stop and stare at the two almost-hysterical boys.

Remus sighed, but a small grin was playing around his mouth as he stood up and yanked Sirius to his feet, returning his chair to it's original place and pushing the swaying boy back down. He then sank into his own seat once more, returning his attention to the flabbergasted teacher in front of him.

"What on earth…" she began, her mouth opening and closing.

"Sorry Professor. Sirius feels a little light-headed, I think he may be coming down with the flu. James is just being his normal self." Remus cut in smoothly, since James was too incapacitated to do so, and Peter was simply confused by the situation.

"Mr. Potter, if you are too amused to continue, maybe you need to step outside and regain your composure. And as for you, Mr. Black, if you're well enough to attend my class, then you're well enough to do the assigned work." she snapped.

Her warning flew straight over Sirius' head, who was currently marvelling at how soft his quill was, but it was enough to sober James up.

"Now, as I was saying, I'd like your group's presentation to be done on the Vanishing spell, _Evanesco. _I expect at least one piece of parchment by the end of the lesson, and you are all to speak. Am I being clear?" she asked firmly.

"Yes Professor." James, Peter and Remus chanted in unison, and she nodded stiffly, casting one last glance in Sirius' direction before sweeping away.

"Oh bloody hell, Padfoot." Remus whispered, as soon as she was out of earshot.

"We're so screwed!" groaned Peter, slamming his head onto the desk.

"No. Peter, you and I will start writing this thing. James, you try and bring Sirius down, enough for him to speak sensically." Remus commanded, grabbing a quill from the side of the desk, and Peter nodded, shifting his chair over.

When they began to scribble ideas down, James turned to Sirius, waving a hand in front of his face, which was met with a blank stare.

"Padfoot?" he murmured, and Sirius turned, his eyes glazed over.

"You have rainbow dust in your hair." he slurred, and James groaned, pulling out his wand and conjuring a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." he urged, shoving it in Sirius' hand.

After making sure the taller boy had gulped it all down, James commanded him to recite the alphabet.

When Sirius couldn't make it past "D" without giggling, James manifested some sparks to keep Sirius momentarily distracted, and turned back to Remus.

"Peter was right. We are so ridiculously screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Make way for the king!"

The slurred roar came from a clearly incapacitated Sirius as he staggered across the classroom, Remus on one side of him to steady him.

James snorted with laughter as he followed them, Peter rolling his eyes from the front.

When they reached the top end of the room, Sirius whispered "Somebody pinch me."

Peter was all too happy to oblige, and discreetly nipped Sirius' forearm as Remus began their presentation.

_"Vanishment is the art of vanishing objects, or causing them to disappear…"_

"Why?" Peter asked, and Sirius shook his head.

"Shit, this isn't a dream." he giggled, and Peter grinned.

After James had finished his piece, he handed the paper to Sirius, and they all held their breath.

Remus' spidery handwriting was fuzzy and unfocused; he could just barely make out the sentence with his name before it.

"The difficulty of the vanishhhment to be per-performed pos-positively correlates with the com-compli-cum-compleshity of the organism to be van-vanished." he managed to slur, and James closed his eyes in anticipation

"Well done, Mr. Black. I didn't realise a slight touch of the flu made you illiterate." Professor McGonagall commented drily from the back of the classroom, and Sirius giggled. "Please continue, Mr. Pettigrew. And Mr. Lupin, if you'd be so kind as to take Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing…"

"Yes Professor." Remus gabbled, grabbing Sirius' arm and hurrying him out of the classroom.

When they were outside, Remus whirled on him.

"Are you on _acid?!_"

"I wish." Sirius sighed wistfully, sliding down the wall and landing heavily on the floor. "Oof."

"Merlin, Sirius…" Remus sighed.

Sirius grabbed his robes suddenly, pulling him down and whispering into his ear.

"I can't turn you off."

Remus rolled his eyes, grabbing Sirius and pulling him up.

"Let's get you to bed."

Once he was satisfied Sirius was asleep, Remus crept out of the dormitory and closed the door with a soft snap.

Upon hearing this sound, Sirius sat up, a huge grin on his face, and reached under his bed again.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, the fifth years had a party in the Common Room. Everyone was in need of blowing off some steam with the stress from O.W.L.s, so as well as Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs attended the party.

Sirius was still in his room, listening to the distant thud of music from downstairs, a stupid grin on his face.

Under his bed, he'd buried something that looked a lot like paper, but it was separated into tiny bits.

He'd forgotten it was even there, but remembered upon hearing a careless comment made by Remus during the day.

It was carefully wrapped in a plastic bag, and Sirius pulled it out, releasing it from the bag and ripping a tab free.

He stuck out his tongue and placed it on the tip, closing his mouth, and lay back, listening to the thuds.

Ten minutes later, he rose to his feet, heading down to the party.

It was already a rager, students packed in all places possible. Sirius managed to fight his way through, searching for a familiar face.

He soon found James, in the centre as per usual, and dragged him off to get some food.

James had just managed to ask the house elves for food when the effects of the acid kicked in.

Everything was a swirl of colours and he wasn't sure what was there anymore. James' face was swaying in and out of focus as he yelled, or laughed, because Sirius honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Which way was up?

He was on the floor, or the wall, or the ceiling, or all three, and about to fall over, or through. He lost his sense of direction as a huge haze exploded in his mind like a volcano, giggles erupting from his mouth and turning into fireworks in front of him. He was staggering, even though he was on the floor, he was going to fall, how could he if he was passed out?

And now time had thrown him on a counter, on a windowsill, on a step, and voices were swirling in and around him, yelling, whispering laughing, everything, and getting progressively louder and louder, vomiting rainbow coloured spurts all over his face.

And suddenly, he was back in the Common Room, but it was a swimming pool and it had red-velvet sharks.

He was on top of one, yelling in glee as he rode it, his wand at his throat, and managed to spit out a single coherent sentence, which boomed around the gathering and had everyone staring at him.

_"Is this thing on?"_

He removed his wand, and began howling with laughter, tumbling off the shark and splashing into the carpeted waters of oblivion, where he rolled in brown mud but somehow stayed clean.

"_Make way for the King!"_

The next thing he knew, he was staggering back through the wall, the hole, clutching six bottles he'd somehow procured, bowing to the millions of adoring dragons in front of him and slamming them down onto a rock.

A huge cheer exploded as a waterfall of paint, throwing him against a wall and pinning him there, where he laughed and laughed.

This dream was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

An owl was hooting in front of him, a five foot seven owl. With brown hair…

The feathers melted into features, but he didn't know who, and he couldn't hear anything over the pounding of his own heart.

He carelessly shoved the other person away, laughing euphorically, tripped over a boulder, and tumbled to the metal ground.

Minutes or hours later, and someone was knelt next to him, a complete, full person. Remus Lupin, in actuality, gazing down at him with concern.

And the only words he managed to mumble?

"_Oh shit, it's not a dream."_

Remus' breath came out in spurts of sound.

Sirius would have giggled, but Remus was shrouded in gold, glowing and shimmering before him.

He waved his hand, squinting at the light, non-sensical murmurs escaping his lips.

_"I can't turn you offffffff."_

And suddenly, he was leaning forward to kiss the boy before him, and suddenly, he was gone.

The room was engulfed in purple smoke, swaying to the pounding of the music. Everything was shrouded in it, and everyone was just a skull, bleeding out the smoke, coughing it and vomiting it and spraying it from their mouths, and then one skull turned to another and bit a chunk from it's head, and suddenly, the skulls were made of liquorice, with blank eye sockets and laughing mouths, mocking him, spilling out the voices although their jaws never moved.

He was collapsed in an armchair, his pupils so dilated they nearly covered his entire irises, watching the walls cough colours in explosions of magic across the room, until they turned angry and wielded weapons, stabbing each other, and the skulls punched holes into them, and suddenly, they were bleeding out of the holes, bleeding colours, dripping them where they met on the floor, swirling to form one huge yellow puddle, and the skulls were slipping in it, going flying and shattering on each other, cracking, until everything melted into one huge oblivion filled with shrieks.

His head snapped round, surveying the room, looking for something, almost like someone had called him, shouted his name, but nothing was there. Everything was shrouded with smoke and puddles.

Everything span with the masses of swirling bodies.

A hot sweaty blonde girl grinned at him, the one person who's smile didn't crack open their face and turn them into a dancing skeleton, revealing their souls. But she was being swallowed, and he was on his feet, he needed to follow her, needed to find her, before she was engulfed by the hungry mass, before she melted away…

He needed her, needed her more than anything, but she was gone, his paper was gone, everyone was gone…

Was he lucid, because this room was completely empty, and he was staggering around in a dusky place, searching, searching, for something that had never been there, and never would be.

The nothingness couldn't transport him into the mouths of dragons, snapping, lurching and vomiting him up. He couldn't swim in the T-Rex's mouth, it wasn't possible.

It had to be a dream, he had to be dreaming, sailing on his consciousness.

He needed to get away, he needed to get out, but there was no escape, he was trapped between two realms, and no one was waking him, no one was trying to help him escape, he didn't know how, he didn't know…

"_I need someone to slap me in the fucking face!" _he screamed desperately, in one futile hope, roaring as loud as possible, praying he could be heard over the howls of the vultures…

Someone hit him, and he went flying backwards through time, and now he was on a cloud, before the beginning of time, and Remus Lupin had somehow infiltrated his dream, his reality.

Remus was leant over him, whispering, but he couldn't hear over the voices. The voices were too loud, and Remus would leave if Sirius didn't answer. He couldn't let Remus leave, because then he'd be alone and he couldn't be alone, there was room for two on the cloud.

He couldn't turn Remus off, but he could turn Remus on.

Hungrily, he pressed their lips together, explosions ricocheting across his mind, giving into the magnetic attraction that constantly drew him to Remus, because he loved Remus, he needed him, he needed to show him.

He flipped Remus over, and he lurched on top of him, grinding their hips together desperately as he threw all of his passion into the kiss. He needed to show Remus that it didn't matter that the walls were melting, and the room was dancing, and the lights were throwing up rubies, all that mattered was him and Remus, here and now.

And now he was flying, as they flew to a better place, as he was dominated by Remus, bitten and fucked through his oblivion and back to reality.

Hours, days, minutes later, and he was downstairs again, blinking groggily through the nightmare axe-weilder cutting through every part of his skull.

James, Peter and Remus were all sat in front of him, and it was morning, sunlight filtering through sleepy curtains.

Every inch of him was shaking. All of his memories were gone, from the last night. Thinking hurt. Feeling hurt.

Living hurt.

He threw on a smile, and quietly wondered why Remus wasn't wearing a shirt, and his shoulder was sporting a tremendous bite mark. He wondered why James had bruises on his jaw and why half of his hair was scarlet.

Most of all, he wondered why the hell he was making the effort to stay awake, when weights were dragging him into the depths.

And he might look okay, but maybe he hadn't managed to shake it off completely.

He just knew that Remus caught him as soon as he fell.

**A/N: I have no idea what doing acid is like. And I realise it got seriously weird at the end there. I'll do another chapter in Remus'/Peter's/James' POV next. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
